CCS: Dragon Master
by MengLong
Summary: Prologue for an upcoming fanfic story CCS: Dark Fate. A few months has passed since Syaoran's return, but Sakura's good times are cut short when her boyfriend vanishes. First story, RR. I don't own anything, except plot and any original characters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya, I am menglong (different pen name before, but had to change it), and this is my first story... ever. I mean it. This isn't just my first fanfic, this is the first real story that has more than 40 words. Yep... anyways, this is Dragon Master, a five part prologue to the main story: Dark Fate. I already completed the the Dragon Master arc, and entered the main story, but I am only uploading one part for now. Just to see if anyone is even interested or likes it. If enough readers/positive reviews, I will continue uploading the stories. If not, and I get nothing but flames (which I sadly expect... I have a low self-esteem) ... then I will do the exact opposite. Bear with me if the story seems a bit rushed. Note the first chap is actually the prologue (that's right, a prologue for the prologue). Special thanks to my good friend for beta reading, yuuwatase719, and let's begin!

**Dragon Master**

_We will be together forever...__  
__  
Forever...__  
__  
Forever...__  
__  
_

**Prologue  
**

"I regret to inform you that Li Syaoran has left Japan." the teacher announced. "He has been retransferred to a school in Hong Kong and will be staying there from now."

The class immediately began to break out in chatter, groups gossiping rapidly about the possiblities of this strange announcement. Li had only returned from Japan a few months ago, after two long years. And now he was gone _again_? The news hit the class pretty hard. Li was actually quite popular, being well-liked. But no one was more devastated than Sakura.

_Li... Syaoran... what's going on? You left? This is a joke. You're going to suddenly appear and say it's a joke. Please... Please..._

Her head spun as she bit her lip hard, blood rushing to the tiny teeth marks, which did not go unnoticed by her raven-haired friend.

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked her friend worriedly, but Sakura barely heard the concerned question.

_He didn't even tell me... He promised me... Why...? _Sakura fought back tears and the urge to scream. _Why did he leave? Why didn't he tell me? Why? I thought he loved me... he promised that he'd stay by me forever! He did! Syaoran! Syaoran, you liar!_

Sakura barely noticed the flow of time at school; all she knew was she found herself running home afterwards, salty tears streaking her cheeks.

"Kaijuu?" Touya managed out as she ran up the stairs.

_Sakura...she was... crying. Was it that Chinese brat? I'm going to kill him. KILL HIM._

He went to Sakura's room, and paused, sighing as he heard her muffled sobs. Kero was floating overhead, trying to comfort her.

Touya shook his head. _What the hell is going on? I am going to __**kill**__ that brat._

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Syaoran struggled furiously against the magical bondings holding him down. It was futile, of course; ancient, powerful magic was not string: he couldn't just break it from mere strength, but hell! If they thought he was going to give in without a fight-!

"Li Xiao Lang, by the order of the Elders of the Li Clan..."

"I'M DONE WITH THIS CLAN! LET... ME... GO!" he roared angrily

"... You are ordered to go through the final test of the Li clan. To be the master of the dragons."

Syaoran stopped struggling and gaped... until he grew angry again. "Master of the _dragons_?! Are you crazy?" he yelled in disbelief. "That's just plain asking me to commit suicide! I can't-!"

"You will be trained for this test, of course, over the span of five years, with no contact of the outside world..."

"WHAT? Five years? No contact?!"

"... As far as anyone knows, you are dead."

Syaoran stopped struggling, his eyes widening. If he was proclaimed dead... that meant...

_Dead... Sakura... no... __**no...**__  
__  
_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Li Syaoran? This is..." Sakura hesitated. What was she really, to him? After a few battles within her own head, she finally managed out, "A friend from school, Kinomoto Sakura."

Li Yelan sighed. To be honest, she couldn't deny that she was fond of the cherry-blossom dubbed girl, but this was her duty. Her resolution firmed as she remembered the order of the Elders.

"I am sorry, but Syaoran is dead." she said shortly. "Please stop calling."

"Dead? Wait..."

Yelan hung up, sighing. "Forgive me Kinomoto-san... this is for the benefit of all..."

* * *

Sakura gazed at the phone hopelessly, green eyes beginning to swim with tears again. "Yelan-san... Syaoran... he isn't..."

_Dead... he's dead... he's gone... Syaoran... Syaoran!_

And with that, Sakura collapsed, cradling the dial-tone-blaring phone as she began to sob again.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back, with part 2... Yes I know it is very short, so I most likely going to edit it and extend. Bear with my terrible grammar, and thanks to my beta yuuwatase719, or else this story wouldn't be a story, Just a bunch of words.

Dragon Master Ch 2

"Pick up your sword again, Xiao Lang!" the elder leader snapped. "Again!"

Syaoran struggled to stand, panting heavily. These spells were extremely different, especially when compared to his ofudas. Using the power of the dragons could really take a lot out of a person.

"Huo Long, Zhao Lai!"

A burst of flame exploded from his sword, many times more powerful than from his ofudas. Syaoran collapsed again. _Everyday... for the last 6 months... spells and more spells... when will this end? He had been patient before... but now...__  
__  
_"Xiao Lang! Focus!" the leader bellowed, and Syaoran couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY AM I DOING THIS?" He yelled at the Great Elder. "Why am I going through this hell?

The Great Elder hesitated for a moment, then sighed, glaring at him beadily. "I would suppose you deserve a response. The dragons are a powerful source of power. Under normal circumstances, anyone could draw from them if they are strong enough. Like the Clow Cards, they are free agents, unless they are bounded by a master. Our ancestors created a bargain with the dragons so only the Li clan can be a master, if one passes the test."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Our seers have foretold the death of you and the current Card Mistress, by the hands of a powerful dark force, in 5 years from now. This darkness will claim the Sakura cards and destroy the world. We hope to prevent this, and we believe that you can alter this fate."

"Again, why me?"

The Great Elder sighed once again, "Impatient are you? According to previous fortune telling, you were supposed to die in the Final Judgment by the hands of the Judge. But you managed to survive."

"I... was supposed to die?" Syaoran couldn't stop the next wave of fury overwashing him. "And you knew about this and still sent me to deal with the Clow Cards?!"

"You were stubborn, we couldn't stop you. We didn't want to tell you of your death. But, you surprised us 3 years ago, by surviving. Only a powerful will can defy fate. You may be able to conquer the dragons."

_So, Sakura is going to die? Over my dead body... and that might happen...__  
__  
_"OK then, I won't let anything happen to Sakura. I guess I have no choice."

The Elder nodded, clearly approving of the choice Syaoran made. "The Dragon Master is an immortal, and with the powers, you can stop this evil force."

"Wait, an immortal? Don't they have any emotions, then?" Syaoran asked, a tad panickingly. "No heart? No soul?"

"It is a cost of immortality, the test for immortality requires the lack of a soul and heart. An immortal can not die by mortal means, and has a near unlimited supply of magic, but an immortal can still die. Powerful magic can claim a life of an immortal. The test against the dragons is a test of weakness. The dragons will take any weakness you posses, any little one, and magnify it a million times. Candidates must shed all weaknesses. No matter the price. Being immortal is the only way to be strong enough to conquer the dragons."

* * *

_Six months, has it been only that long?_

It felt longer without him...

"Sakura? Class is over." Tomoyo never saw Sakura like this before. So lifeless... so very drained... "Come, Sakura-chan. Let's walk together."

It took quite a bit to drag Sakura out of school and back to her house. After dropping the poor girl off to her house, Tomoyo began to head to her own house.

_What happened to Syaoran? How did everything end up this way?_ she couldn't help but to wonder on behalf of her lifeless best friend.

There was only one way to get answers: to contact the one person whose wisdom far surpassed others. Tomoyo dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun? This is Daidouji Tomoyo." Of course, due to her etiquette, she politely started out with, "I apologize for calling at such a time if it is inappropriate, but-"

"Is it about Syaoran?" Eriol cut her off. Tomoyo blinked.

"Yes. We _must_ converse."

"It is about time. Bring Yue, Kero, and Touya to my house in 30 minutes. We'll have to have a discussion."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Heeey I am back, continuing my first fanfic ever. I am sorry the chapters are short and not really well written... this is my first story after all. Can't expect too much. Special thanks to my beta, yuuwatase719, for taking the time to explain what a beta was and editing my terrible grammar. Seriously, I possess terrible English.

Dragon Master Ch 3

_"Syaoran! Help meeee!" Sakura shrieked, flailing out to the panicking boy. Syaoran cursed as he saw a dark force attack Sakura.__  
__  
"Dian Long, Zhao Lai!" he bellowed. Nothing happened. _

_"Huo Long! Shui Long! Feng Long!" he attempted. Nothing...__  
__  
No... no... NO! SAKURA!__  
__  
_Syaoran woke from his nightmare. Sakura... he had to protect her... only the dragons could save her... he _had_ to pass that test! Syaoran tried to stand up, but collapsed immediately, the nerves in his body protesting painfully. The torture was unbearable, but it was necessary. This was all necessary.. to save her...

* * *

"There's something wrong with Li Syaoran's so-called death." Eriol stated to the group. "There are too many holes, too many things left unexplained. I never foresaw his death, and when I went to China to investigate, there was no trace of him ever returning to Hong Kong in the first place. I smell a cover up."

"Well what evidence do you got that the brat is still alive!?" Touya yelled, who had been convincing himself an hour ago that he was glad the brat was out of the picture. "My sister doesn't need any false hope. Do you understand?" he hissed, glaring at the calm, small yet majestic, boy.

"Exactly why I didn't tell her to come. I have tried conjuring his spirit, but he never came. Even with half of my full power, I should be able to summon any dead spirits or ghosts if I wanted to."

"Then where is Syaoran?" Yue asked, "If there is so many leads that he isn't dead, where is the proof that he is alive?"

Eriol sighed. "I don't know... but keep an eye out, I sense great trouble in the future... As for now, we will keep our focus on Sakura. We need to get her to move on. Then we shall deal with Syaoran."

"He'd better be alive." Touya said in voice that clearly meant that he would kill the boy if he was dead (metaphorically speaking, of course.) "I'm sick and tired of seeing all those bastards hitting on my sister. He can help me kick all of their a..."

"Calm down Touya. We have other pressing matters." Yue interrupted icily. "Besides, I plan on killing those bakas when I get the chance myself."

The frigidity in Yue's tone sent shivers down everyone's spines. Yue was always the calm and focused one, so hearing him like this... well, lets just say, no one was really, er, "in the mood" to argue. He was completely serious on killing any guy besides Syaoran getting near his mistress.

"Awww, looks like Yue does have a heart after all." Ruby Moon clearly enjoyed Yue's outburst. "What ever happened to the great emotionless Yue?"

"Get off his case Nakuru (Ruby Moon), he has every right to be protective about his mistress." Spinel Sun grumbled, undeniably concerned about the Clow Mistress as well. He hated when Nakuru got all crazy like this. This was like that time when she dumped a cup of cold, sugary coffee all over him just to "see if he was a caffeine addict".

"I wonder how you survive with her, Spinel." Kero inquired. If Sakura was anything like this, he would have used all his power to lock himself back in the Clow book.

Eriol watched the bickering group. He sighed, massaging his temples. This was going to be a long day... He felt a soft hand touch his, and didn't need to look up to know that the comforting gesture came from Tomoyo.

"Will Sakura be all right?" Tomoyo asked the sorcerer, concern for both him and her best friend evident within her deep amethyst-shaded eyes. Eriol smiled slightly for her sake.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong Card Mistress. You and I both know Sakura's potential. Don't worry about it." Eriol gave her a quick, reassuring kiss on the cheek, causing the quiet girl to blush, and rose from his armchair to head to his Looking Room. Time to take a peek at Hong Kong...

* * *

A year and a half has passed...

Sakura stared at the stuffed bear. _He made it for me... He promised... He __**promised...**_ Tears threatened to float in her eyes again, to her utter disgust. _That's right, moan and whine over him... _she thought sarcastically_. He'll certainly come back to you, then, won't he? Syaoran... I miss you... why did you leave? Wasn't I good enough?_ Tears were really going to come out now.

"Kaijuu? Can I come in?" Touya stepped into the dark room. "Sakura, you have to get on with your life, it's been over a year. He wouldn't want you to waste away miserably."

Sakura just continued to stared at the teddy bear.

"SAKURA! He's _gone_, okay?! Is this how you want to live? Always looking in the past? Look ahead! Look ahead for your own life, Sakura!" Touya stomped out of the room.

_Why can't she just forget about him?!_

A tear dropped to Sakura's bedroom floor.

_He's right... I have to move on..._

She got off her bed, and walked down to the basement, carrying everything that reminded her of Syaoran. After dumping the pile in a corner, she trudged away.

_Forgive me, Syaoran, but I need to move on with my life... ne... you forgive me, don't you Syaoran? Don't you? I'm... sorry... sayonara... sayonara... Syaoran-kun...__  
_

* * *

Syaoran was standing in the middle of an empty room. A circle of magic surrounded him, and twelve smaller circles appeared on the larger circle's perimeter.

"Salamandra of fire, I call upon thee... Ultimate Leviathan of the deep... Great Ramuh of lightening... Slyph of the wind, Odin Lord of the earth, COME FORTH!"

Five dragons materialized in the air above Syaoran, each occupying a smaller circle. Salamandra was a large serpent like dragon, its scales an intimidating crimson red, with flaming blood red eyes, floating on the 2 o'clock mark. Leviathan, hovering above the 8 o'clock mark, was similar to Salamandra, except its presence and its form was a brilliant azure color. Ramuh was composed entirely of electricity. No actual body or form, but the lack of a body refused to conceal its majestic presence. The electric field around it was brimming with power. Ramuh laid on the 10 o'clock. Slyph was a green dragon, with large majestic wings; it sat on the 7 o'clock mark. Lastly, Odin's form, similar to Slyph's, but with brown scales, buried itself in the 1 o'clock mark.

"Celsius of the Ice! Gaia of wood! Blade of metal! Astra of the sun! Luna of the moon! Envoy of the darkness!" he bellowed, overwhelmed by the state of power.

Celsius, Gaia, and Blade were completely composed of their element, sculptured in a form of a dragon, and were located on the 4 o'clock, 5 o'clock, and 11 o'clock respectively. Astra and Luna could have passed as the dragon forms of Kero and Yue. Their colors and eyes matched completely. Astra floated over the 3 o'clock, while Luna glided on the 9. Envoy, however, was different. Envoy was pure darkness. No body or shape, just pure essence of power. The darkness was gathered at the 6 o'clock.

Another 6 appeared and took their place. One more to go.

"Origin, creator of light! Come forth!"

A silver white dragon floated above Syaoran. It's beautiful eyes stared at the young warrior, and nodded, as if accepting Syaoran as a capable master. He felt relief sweep into every muscle in his body and nearly sagged from exhaustion. He did it. He had summoned the twelve dragons. This was another step closer to saving Sakura. The thought made him smile as everything slowly began to blur.

_I... did it... I summoned them..._

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, a short one. Trust me, the chapters will be longer later, especially in the main arc.Thanks to my beta once again. yuuwatase719. No reviews so far, so no idea if I am doing good or not... well here it is.

**Dragon Master Ch 4**

"Get up." Syaoran heard an elder snarl, and he managed out a weak moan.

_The pain. I can't move. I can't..._

"Li Xiaolang, your training is far from over. _Get up_." the man said more forcefully.

_Screw that. Just let me die... The nightmares... god, the nightmares... I'm sick of them.__  
_  
"Xiaolang! Do you think you can protect the Clow Mistress when you show weakness like this?!" the elder snarled. "Now get up!"

_Sakura... he's right... I swore... I would protect her..._

Syaoran struggled to stand once more. He lifted his sword, wincing at the pain burning through his arms. He began the twelve dragon summoning again.

"Salamandra..."

"That is enough, Xiaolang."

Syaoran was surprised and confused. Usually, he spent a couple weeks with each concept of dragon magic. And now he was only spending a day on multiple dragon summoning?

"We need to move on. You clearly are strong enough to summon the dragons. Now we shall move to the next level."

Another level? Great. This was probably going to end by the time Sakura _did_ die; from old age.

"Now, try combining dragons."

"What?"

"You heard me. Merge two dragons."

Syaoran at this point, was lost. He didn't know one can merge two powers. "Uh.. can you... er..."

The Elder chuckled at this. "I forgot. No one ever taught you this. Ah, the old age must be getting to me. The twelve forces are divided under two groups: Fire, Earth, Sun, Lightening, Metal, and Light in one group, Water, Wind, Moon, Wood, Ice and Dark in another. It is easier to merge similar powers in the same group, while it is extremely difficult to merge from the two separate groups. Not each combination has a name, but there are many possible combinations: Eclipse by combining the sun and Moon, Lava from Fire and Earth, Typhoon from Lightening/Water/Wind, Holy from Light and Sun, Chaos from Dark and Moon, and much much more. Combining multiple forces will take a lot out of you, but if successful, the power will be great."

Syaoran blinked. "So, how do I fuse dragons?"

_Wasn't that what I was asking you in the first place?_

"Simple, just give them the command. Order the fusion."

Syaoran took a deep breath, and focused. "Salamandra! Ramuh! Come forth and unite!"

Two ferocious dragons appeared, contrasting as one dark red, one yellow.Then there was one. It was bright blue, its body made solely of flames, an electric field swathing it. It let out a mighty roar that shook the ground. It barely lasted a minute, since the dragon vanished as quickly as it came, and Syaoran fell to the ground, out cold.

The Great Elder frowned. _The boy is gaining strength too rapidly.._. _will he too be driven to insanity like the last Dragon Master? Can he control such power? Does Li Xiaolang have the willpower?_

Could his body really handle it? Would he survive the ordeal? No one ever had the will power to complete the Trials of the Dragon, but Syaoran apparently was different. He had a motive, but...

If Syaoran didn't focus enough, it could become the weakness that would fail him. Two years passed. Only three left. Would Syaoran be ready in time?

"How is Xiao Lang?" The Great Elder turned to face Li Yelan. "How is my son?"

The Great Elder sighed once again. "He is doing fine. Refrain from this constant worrying."

"How can I stop worrying about my son? My only son? Tell me, Jian."

Only high ranking members of the clan was allowed to call the Great Elder by his name: Li Jian. Still, the Great Elder rarely heard it, and clearly didn't like it either. He quickly changed the subject.

"How is Meiling? How is the power transfer?"

"It went well. We are sending her to Japan, back to Ying Fa. The more protection the Card Mistress has, the better."

"I wonder what her reaction would be like... considering now Syaoran's old power is in Meiling."

"She will be fine. She already can use the ofudas and the sword without a problem."

* * *

"Later guys." Sakura finally managed to break away from the dozens of boys who constantly surrounded her. Sakura walked towards the gate of the high school and saw that Tomoyo was waiting for her.

"Hey Tomoyo."

"Hey Sakura, we need to talk."

"Can it wait? I need to..." Sakura suddenly felt a familiar presence, and her heart beat faster. No... it couldn't be...

_Syaoran?_

Sakura broke out into a sprint towards Syaoran's apartment, ignoring Tomoyo's panted cry for her to "wait up". Sakura slowed in front of his door, and it was unmistakable. Sakura's breath caught. A few seconds later, Tomoyo managed to catch up.

"Sakura, what was that about? Why are we at Li's old apartment?" Sakura ignored her friend and knocked on the door lightly, hands trembling. After a short wait, the door opened to reveal...

"Meilin?"

"Sakura! Tomoyo! It has been so long!" Meilin gave them both a big hug. "How did you know I was here? I mean, I just got to Japan a few hours ago."

"I felt Syaoran's presence..." Sakura sighed. She was being too hopeful again.

_He's __**gone**__... he's gone, Sakura, accept that..._

"Oh... I should explain that. Come inside." The two girls followed the female Chinese warrior. When they all sat down in the living room (which was quite dusty due to the lack of housecleaning), Meilin began telling her tale.

"The Li Clan sent me to protect you."

"Eh? Why you? I mean you have no magic..."

"Let me show you." Meilin took out an ofuda and a talisman. She drew the sword by the magic of the talisman and yelled "Fuuku Shourai!"

A gust of wind picked up the three girls... and a whole bunch of dust...

When they all finished sneezing, Meilin continued her story.

"So yeah, I got a power transfer. Don't know why, but I don't care. I am glad I can be with you guys again."

"So, why does Sakura need protection?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Supposedly some danger is coming up. I don't know really, after all, I am not part of the council." she reminded them grumpily, but Sakura wasn't focused on Meilin's information.

_Some danger? Is this what caused Syaoran to leave... caused his death? Why am I... scared? Yes... I'm scared... Syaoran... what's going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the final part of the prologue arc of my somewhat miniseries, Card Captor Sakura: Dark Fate. It is going to be a lot longer than I expected. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the one review, and hark! It is not a flame! So thanks for the review Mrs. Radcliffe 133, and special thanks for my beta taking time out of her life to help, yuuwatase719. Dark Fate is coming out soon, right after my AP test P.

Dragon Master Ch 5

_It's been almost five years since he died..._

Meilin sighed as she watched Sakura, flirting with the other guys in the school.

_When did she change so much?_

Meilin fought all urges to go and break the guy's nose when he laughed goofily as Sakura twirled a strand of shining caramel within her slender fingers. The Chinese warrior wanted to go beat up those guys so badly, she could feel the guy's nosebleed all over her fists already.

_Why did she change so much? Was it really because of... him?_

"Dang it." Meilin pounded the wall. If Syaoran was here, that guy wouldnt've even dared to come near Sakura. If Syaoran was here...

_Stop thinking about him._ she scolded herself. _That won't help a bit. Not for you or Kinomoto-san._

She decided to head back to the apartment and left off some steam with a punching bag.

* * *

"Sakura!" the loud bellow was clear in the distant night as Syaoran jolted up, breathing heavily. Another nightmare. The images of Sakura getting torn apart by demons, blood everywhere...

He felt the vomit in his throat. He felt sick by the dream he saw. It felt even worse knowing that the dream was a premonition. He could feel the magic in the dream. Despite the fact that he had this nightmare every night, he still couldn't stand it.

A small voice in his head whispered "Are you willing for this to happen?"

"Hell no." he whispered out loud fiercely.

"Good. Now go kick butt."

At this moment, Syaoran came to one conclusion: he was going insane. That little voice in his head wasn't his conscious. It was another being entirely. Maybe being cooped up for so long is making him go crazy.

"Xiaolang? Have you awoken?" the regal voice snapped him to attention and he bowed respectfully.

"Yes, Elder."

"Good. It is time. The Trial of the Dragons."

A knot tightened in Syaoran's abdomen.

_I can't fail. Not now. Sakura's life is hanging on the line._

"I am ready."

"Are you sure? There is no turning back. You either live or die."

"I am sure."

"Very well."

The Elder began a series of complex incantations. "It begins now."

Searing pain burned in Syaoran. He tried to scream but no sound came out. As quickly as the pain came, it vanished. He glanced around. So, this is the realm of dragons. It was undeniably a pretty world, but... there was a reason why the human dimension came with maps. Everything looked the same to him: pearly clouds that seemed to wisp in and out of his very soul, yet at the same time burn with the passion only a roaring surf could provide.

"Eager to get in a fight?"

_Great, that stupid voice is back._

"Who are you? Get out of my head!"

"Suck it up brat, all will be revealed in due time." The voice replied tauntingly.

Syaoran was pretty irritated by the comment. Brat? Just like that stuffed animal...

Another voice rumbled behind him,"So... this is the candidate."

Syaoran spun around. A gigantic dragon was was right above him. Gold and silver scales lashed a tail that was probably about a mile long. Its long serpent-like body glittered as it surrounded Syaoran in a sweepingly taunting gesture. Dang, where is his sword? When did he lose it? Time to improvise. "Blade! I summon for your power! Merge with Salamandra and Ramuh and grant me a jian!"

A blood red blade appeared in his hands, electricity emitting from it.

"Not bad. You must be pretty powerful despite that thick skull and puny size. Let the test begin." the voice boomed, and Syaoran frowned. That voice, why does it...

Syaoran never finished his thought, as darkness completely surrounded Syaoran. "What the f-?" he managed out angrily, until one crystal-clear voice shattered into him.

"Syaoran!"

_What the-? That voice... I haven't heard it for years... Sakura?_

"Syaoran! Help me!" Tears of fright were squirting from her eyes as she pounded on the crystal glass encircling her, holding her like a bird in its cage.

Syaoran attempted to rush to her, but he couldn't move. No... _no_... why couldn't he move? Why did she need help? His answer came soon enough. Demons materialized from the darkness and with twisted, little snarls, zipped towards the cowering girl. Blood curling howls and screams filled the air.

Syaoran could only watch in horror as his nightmare come to life. Her limbs were being ripped apart. Blood was flying everywhere.

"NO!" he managed out before collapsing.

_NO! NO! Sakura! My God, Sakura! No... I trained! I trained for this moment! I trained for 5 years! I wanted to protect her! Don't let this happen! I have to protect her! __**Let me protect her!**_

"Snap out of Syaoran!"

_Oh great, that voice again... not the time, bud...__  
_  
"Think clearly! Why did you train?"

_To protect Sakura._

"OK... why are you so scared right now?"

_This is my nightmare... exactly my nightmare... wait... that means...__  
_  
"SNAP OUT OF IT! Fight for her!"

_That voice is right! That is an illusion... Why couldn't I see the magic?_

"This is your weakness. They take it and magnify it many times. Dozens have failed and died by their own misery! Just keep a cool head!"

_My weakness... Sakura is my weakness..._

"Sakura is not my weakness!" he roared. "You're all wrong! All of you! Sakura was never my weakness! Sakura... is my greatest strength!"

The darkness began to disappear. Syaoran raised his hand. "Twelve dragons, come forth! Merge! Dragon of the Middle Kingdom, Guardian of the world, come forth!"

Huge amount of energies poured out of his body, flowing into the realm. "Li clan dragon! Attac-"

Wait, nothing appeared.

The darkness and demons vanished. The majestic dragon from before chuckled. "Amazing. You tried to summon me."

"Y-yo-you?" he stammered. "YOU'RE the Great Dragon!?"

"Why are you so surprised brat?"

Wait... that voice...

"_You're_ the stupid voice in my head?!" Syaoran bellowed, scandalized.

"Yep." the dragon said, clearly with a touch of pride. Syaoran swallowed. As much as he would just love to chat...

"Uh... can you get rid of... er.."

Even though the darkness and demons were gone, the mess of blood and body parts was still there.

"Oh, my apologies. I guess it is pretty traumatizing."

The mess vanished, as if nothing ever happened.

"So... how did I pass this test... and why was it so easy?"

"Loophole. We are only permitted to attack your weakness... which is your greatest strength. Never had that happen before. Anyways let's get this ritual over first, we can talk later in that little mind of yours."

"Hey!"

"I, Tian Di Long, Dragon and Master of Earth, Heaven and Hell, proclaim you, Li Xiao Lang as the current Dragon Master."

Everything went white. Then the room appeared again.

"Congratulations Xiao Lang, you passed." The Elder wheezed.

Syaoran felt strange. He never felt so much powerful. So invincible. So...

_Feels good, doesn't it?_

_Oh, its you._

_Don't be so rude to your guardian dragon! You can call me Tian._

_Fine... Tian._

_Jeez why is it so crowded in here? Hey look, your memories... Aww, you were such a cute boy when you were a kid. Ew... what's this? You...hahaha! You serious little Li XiaoLang ate a worm!_

_Hey! That's personal! _

_I am living in your mind and conscious now. Don't forget..._ Tian said mystically. _We're one now... ah so this is Sakura... hey, she's pretty cute! No wonder you fought for her... so is she taken?_

_This is going to be __**hell...**_

Li Yelan watched her son in puzzlement. She expected him to be pleased but he looked rather... indignant...

She shook her head, sighing. Why was her son so strange?

"Li Xiao Lang. It has been five years since you began this nightmare training to become the Dragon Master. You will now be dispatched back to Tomoeda, Japan."

Syaoran accepted the newly-given battle suit... after so much time. To be honest, it wasn't anything really different from his old suit, but... there they were. His marks of honor: the twelve dragons, sewn perfectly into the jade-green material. Syaoran said nothing as he also took the sword: beautiful, gleaming silver, its straightedge reminding him of the pain he suffered just to get to this point.

_Sakura... I'm coming. Wait for me..._

END Dragon Master, Prologue of CCS: Dark Fate.


End file.
